Similar types of fluid flow control mechanisms are known, for example from German Pat. No. DE-PS 27 39 196, wherein as a rule the mechanism will be operated by a push or pull on a shifting valve member by a handle positioned above the shifting valve stem. In some cases it is detrimental to have a handle which protrudes significantly from the faucet body and also requires a comparatively high applied force for operation.